The Rose's Fate
by Stars Above The Moon
Summary: The war for power long and hard, but the battle for love is much more painful.
1. Question

**_This idea has been floating in my head for a while and I needed to type before I could forget it (hehe). Ok before you start reading this I just want you to know that Randy is a girl and there is human Nomicon in this story so if you are not happy with that go read something else! Also, Jake is 16, Danny is 17, and Randy is 15. They may be tad OOC. Sorry._**

**_This starts a little before episode 4 of OHSHC. _**

**_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, American Dragon, Danny Phantom, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (only saying this once)_**

* * *

_...A blur of yellow and red..._

_...Immense pain shooting through my legs..._

_...White gloves reaching out to me..._

_...The laughter of a girl with royal blue hair..._

_...A wise voice with a purple cloak... _

_..."Wake up!"... _

I woke up in room that was unfamiliar to me. I was laying on a bed very close to the ground and two small dark wood end tables on both sides. It was a small room and it was barely furnished. All that there was in the room was a tall house plant in one corner and bar stool in another with a large window across from me. The dark sky consumed the outside world, with the exception of a couple of street lights. I was honestly scared, but can you blame me? I have no idea where I am or how I got here. I started to get up, until pain toke over my body. A loud yelp escaped my lips. Damn, I couldn't move legs. I heard voices and the sound of footsteps getting closer. The doorknob turned and the door creaked open to reveal... Jake.

"You're awake." he said calmly as he walked further into the room to sit on the edge of the bed. I blankly stared at him. His surprisingly calm aura caught me off guard. Usually we would talk to each other in a teasing sort of way, that means this is really serious.

"Where are we?" I questioned, looking at him curiously.

"Well, before I tell you that I should probably start with why were here. I'm not really that good at explaining things so bare with me." He's right has _never _been good at explaining things. Over the time we've known each other I've learned that when Jake is explaining something, you have to take everything he says into consideration, other times through a grain of salt.

"After what happened in Norrisville, Clockwork told us it would be better for all of us to leave for while. Of course we protested, but when Clockwork says we have to leave, we have to leave. He told us the safest option was to go to Japan and go to Ouran Academy. Clockwork apparently prepared in advanced so we could have a apartment and everything. Cool, right? I don't know how I'm going to learn japanese, I can barely learn chinese! Also, our last name is Shibata now. According to Nomi it's a common last name in Japan." Jake smiled at me. Yea, what he just said was hella confusing, but I feel like he's not telling me everything. What happened to my home town? What about our friends? Why go to Japan? Good thing the Nomicon taught me japanese. Wait... where is Nomi? Where is Danny?

"Where are Danny and Nomi?" I asked completely forgetting the fact that I have so many other questions.

"Oh, they're downstairs making dinner." My stomach growled. Dinner sounded really good right about now. "Haha, I guess you're hungry. Let's go and don't worry, I won't judge you. I mean, were unconscious for a long time." I tried my best to ignore the last part and nodded. I tried to get up but pain shot through my legs preventing me from moving any further. Jake noticed my pained expression and stared at me for moment. He turned around walked towards a closet door I didn't notice before. He opened it pulling a wheelchair.

"Here, this will help you get around." I froze as he gently grabbed my arm and helped onto the wheelchair. He grabbed the handles and helped me down the stairs. Let's just say I didn't help when Jake kept bumping into everything. This gave me some time to think about what Jake said.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yea?"

"I-If you w-want I could t-teach you japanese." I bit my lip. Damn, my throat hurt.

"...Ok! Sounds great. Just warning you though, I'm not the best student." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No need to tell me twice." I laughed and soon Jake started laughing as well. I could tell he wanted to playfully punch my arm like he use to. Instead he just grinned like an idiot. Maybe Japan won't be so bad.

* * *

**Dang, that was short. Don't worry future chapters will be much longer... hopefully. Anyway my birthday is on Sunday! WOO! Haha, so favorite and follow. **

**~Moon**


	2. Author's Note : GUESS WHO

I will be updating my stories very soon so be on the look out.

Sorry about the wait, my laptop broke and it hasn't been easy getting on the website and typing chapters on my phone. I retreated to wattpad for a while. Since I'm back I will be on both websites. I have the same username on both accounts.

I haven't given up!

I'll catch up with you soon, Dreamcatchers!

~Moon


End file.
